


Hollow Titanium

by StrangeLotus



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Death, Feels, Sad Fluff, Why are most of my stories depressing or demented?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLotus/pseuds/StrangeLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Bright, glowing optics of emerald gazed up at mismatched optics of both sapphire and emerald, a sorrowful smile spread across black, silicone lips. The man of titanium kept his smile despite the tears of oil that fell from the optics of the women of copper. -</p><p>(Short sad story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Titanium

Bright, glowing optics of emerald gazed up at mismatched optics of both sapphire and emerald, a sorrowful smile spread across black, silicone lips. The man of titanium kept his smile despite the tears of oil that fell from the optics of the women of copper. Oil leaked from a gaping hole in his chest, the hole hollow aside from the titanium spine shone through. Something went wrong, oh so terribly wrong as something within him could work no longer, exploding from the inside. All they had been doing was playing tag and suddenly-CRACK BOOM! A gaping hole exploded in his chest. Clouds of steam escaped his lips and spine as his vision flickered and audio receptors began to go to static. The woman of copper began to call out his name, he suspected, but he could barely hear her over the static and alarms sounding within his head.

"Th-Tha' Spine! P-P-Please talk t-to m-m-m-me!" She cried out.

"It's o-okay, Rabbit," The Spine managed, coughing up oil that stained his silver skin. "Everything will be alright, I promise."

"B-But your-r-r hurt-t!" Rabbit's voice glitched more as she became more upset, her oil tears never ceasing.

The Spine smiled as he reached up, gently holding her face in his hand. "It's alright, Rabbit. Your the older sister, after all. You'll manage without me..." He could feel his power draining, his arm weakening as did his body.

The full moon shined above them, illuminating their metal skin that seemed to glow much like their optics. The night breeze floated gently passed them like lonely, wondering ghosts, whispering into their ears though they could not feel it. All was quiet around them aside from the soft, mechanical hums emanating from their bodies and Rabbit's all but quiet sobbing. The air smelled of oil as soft clouds of steam floated from them, hissing at the bitter, chilled air. In the distance, the voice of Peter Walter VI and Hatchworth echoed out into the quiet night as they searched the manor grounds for the two automatons.

"D-Don't talk like that-t-t-t, Spine! Your going to make it!" Rabbit sobbed, holding her little brother closer as his arm slipped away from her. "SPINE!" She cried out in agony as his optics faded but, his smile never left.

The last thing he saw was Rabbit's teary optics, the last thing he heard was Rabbit's desperate cries for help, calling out for Hatchworth or Peter Walter VI but, they would all be too late as his steam escaped him for the last time, his audio receptors giving out, his sight no more. And so, within a matter of minutes, though what seemed like an eternity, The Spine was no longer.


End file.
